INSOMNIO
by AruSalyKagamine133
Summary: Kaito se ha dado cuenta de su amor por su mejor amigo, Gakupo. ¿Que hará? Shonen ai, disfrutarlo :3


_Bueno, este es mi primer fic de vocaloid, es yaoi, si no te gusta pues cambia de pagina. Pero si te gusta pues lo único que te puedo de cir es: Disfruta y deja reviews :3 _

_**POV GENERAL**_

_**( ACLARACIONES: Kaito es un estudiante de instituto y duerme en los dormitorios de el cual)**_

Kaito se despertó de golpe. Eran las tantas de la madrugada y todavía tenia ese pensamiento en la cabeza. Por culpa de ese maldito sueño. No podía descansar en paz para poder estar despierto al día siguiente? Parece ser que **ese** pensamiento no se iba a ir de su cabeza en un par de días. O más si no tenia suerte. Pero fuera como fuera tenia que sacárselo de la cabeza. No podía ser que estuviera enamorado.. o si? No sabia bien lo que era estar enamorado, pero había leído unos cuantos libros románticos y sabia muy bien que dos chicos se enamoraran era anormal. Y era justo lo que le pasaba a Kaito. Desde hace unos días solo podía pensar en Gakupo, su mejor amigo. Cada vez que lo veía su corazón se aceleraba y no podía pensar claramente. Así que lo único que había hecho era evadir a Gakupo para no sentirse así Pero ya no podía mas. Ya no podía controlar estos sentimientos así que se levanto rápidamente de la cama de su habitación y fue rápidamente al cuarto de Len, y toco la puerta varias veces. El era muy popular, así que puede que tuviera una solución a su problema.

Len abrió la puerta adormilado

-Mm que quieres a esta hora Kaito... No sabes que también hay gente que duerme?

-Necesito hablar contigo Len – dijo Kaito pasando a la habitación, muy serio

Len cerro la puerta y siguió a Kaito, quien ya se había sentado en la cama

-Que pasa Kaito? Espero que sea importante, me has sacado de un sueño maravilloso

-Len.. Como sabes que estas enamorado?

Len estaba flipando en colores. Kaito le estaba preguntando eso? El mismo Kaito infantil y torpe de clase?

-Pues.. supongo que lo sabes porque cuando ves a esa persona te comienza a palpitar mas fuerte el corazón, y sientes cosas en el estomago, no puedes hablar claramente... Te podría decir muchas mas cosas pero estos son los signos mas frecuentes

-Ya veo...

-Te has enamorado Kaito?

-Pues según lo que me has descrito... Supongo que si – contesto Kaito mas rojo que el cabello de Teto

-No me digas! quien es? Como se llama? A que clase va? Es bonita? - pregunto Len mas entusiasmado que nunca, y ya sin una pizca de sueño

-Pues, jajaja es complicado sabes?

-Kaito, no tengas complejo si es fea, no importa, lo que importa esta adentro

-La verdad es que.. No creo que nuestra relación pueda ser aceptada tan fácilmente

-Porque? Es mayor que tu o algo así? Espera! No me digas que te has enamorado de una niña pequeña! Eso no está bien Kaito, parecerás un acosador. O puede que sea tu prima... bueno pero eso es mejor que..

-LEN PARA, NO SAQUES CONCLUSIONES POR TU CUENTA!

-Y tu no grites, que son las..cuatro y treinta-idos de la madrugada baaaka. Ademas, no puede ser tan terrible no?

-Si que lo puede ser.

-A ver, dime que pasa con ella?

-Es eso lo que no esta bien. No es ella, es **el**.

Len primero se quedó callado, y después estallo en carcajadas

-No es broma Len, no te rías de eso

-JAJAJAJAJAJA esto es buenísimo! JAJAJAJAJAJA de veras solo te arrepientes de enamorarte porque es un **el **y no un **ella**?

-Si. Algún problema?

-JAJAJAJA, que si tengo algún problema dice? JAJAJAJAJA pues claro que lo tengo. Dieces que tu situación es difícil cuando yo estoy enamorado de mi hermana gemela, ella de mi me ha correspondido y lo hemos hecho, JAJAJAJAJAJA, y tu situación es difícil?

-Perdón? Rin y tu.. estáis.. ejem, saliendo?- preguntó susurrando Kaito que no salia de su asombro

-Si, verdad que comparado con eso tu situación es un risa?- dijo Len aún con lagrimas en los ojos

-Si, es verdad.

-Además, conozco a cuatro personas que están en la misma situación que tu ahora

-Quien?

-Pues veamos... conoces a Luka-sempai y verdad? Son de tercer grado

-Si, que pasa con ellas?

-No se lo digas a nadie pero Rin es muy amiga de ellas y me ha dicho, aunque también lo he comprobado, que ellas dos están saliendo juntas

-No fastidies

-Si fastidio, ellas son novias. Ademas la cosa no acaba aquí. Ellas dos tienen un hermano respectivamente, son de primero, Mikuo y.. Luki creo que era, ahora no me acuerdo bien

-Porque metes a sus hermano en el lío?

-Veras, ellos dos son pareja también

-No jodas

-Que si. En esta escuela hay muchas parejas extrañas.

-Claro. Sigues arrepintiéndote de haberte enamorado?

-No, ya no

-Estupendo. Y dime, quien es el afortunado que ha robado el corazón a Kaito?

Dijo Len sentándose en la cama, a su lado

-Si te lo digo no te lo creerás

-Dime

-Es Gakupo

-NO FASTIDIES!

-si

-Que raro, pensar que pronto mis dos mejores amigos se van a liar...

-No nos vamos a liar. Mi amor es un amor no correspondido

-Si claro, lo mismo pensé cuando me enamore de Rin. Yo de ti iría a descansar y mañana me confesaría a Gakupo. NO es tan mala persona como para dejar de ser tu amigo después de que te confieses creo yo

-Vale, pero si sale mal me desahogare contigo. Tendrás que escuchar todos mi llantos y quejas

-Hecho, ahora vete

-Vaaale – respondió levantándose de la cama

Kaito volvió a su habitación y milagrosamente pudo dormir unas horas mas. Pero igualmente no dejo de darle vuelta al asunto durante toda la noche.

Al día siguiente se alistó para empezar una nueva clase, planeaba declararse en la última hora, ya que tenían arte, y Gakupo siempre se quedaba limpiando los trastos.

El día se le pasó volando, y pronto se encontró en clase de arte. Len se sentó a su lado, mientras que Gakupo se había sentado al otro lado de la clase, y estaba hablando animada mente con Gumi. Les observó un rato, parecían una verdadera pareja de enamorados.

-Que, celoso? - preguntó Len con malicia

-Si, claro

-No te preocupes, ya verás como Gakupo corresponde a tu amor. Siempre lo he visto muy gay.

-Tu ves a todos gays ¬¬

-Bueno si pero...

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IING_

Len se levantó enseguida que oyó sonar el timbre y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. La mitad de la clase ya se había ido y solo quedaban Len, Gakupo, y Kaito en el aula.

Len le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda a Kaito mientras se ponía la mochila en el hombro

-Buena suerte conquistador!

Len salió de la clase, dejando a Kaito solo con Gakupo. Este estaba lavando unos vasos y pinceles. Se veía muy sexy con la camisa arremangada. Y la chaqueta de el uniforme entreabierta y... Bueno, ahora no tenia que pensar en estas cosas, así que se levantó de golpe de su asiento y se situó detrás de Gakupo

-GAKUPO

-Que pasa Kaito? -pregunto Gakupo cansado y sin girarse

-Te tengo que decir algo muy importante, pero quiero que sigamos siendo amigos.

-Como que te has liado con una chica y por eso me has evitado durante DOS semanas? - grito Gakupo girándose de golpe

Es verdad. Kaito había ignorado a Gakupo durante dos semana enteras. Esto no le podía salir peor.

-Mm no, no me he liado con nadie y mucho menos con una chica. Y te he ignorado por un razón, pero si te la digo seguramente dejaremos de ser amigos.

-Dímelo Tengo derecho a saberlo después de ser ignorado dos semanas seguidas

-Vale, pero prometeme que vamos a seguir siendo amigos, pase lo que pase, quieras o no

-Que si que si, tu dímelo

-Pues...

-Que? No tengo todo el día

-QUE ME GUSTAS MUCHO, ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI, SE QUE NO TE GUSTAN LOS CHICOS PERO A MI SI, ME GUSTAS TU! -continuó de una forma mas calmada- Se que te voy a dar asco y eso pero me has prometido seguir siendo mi amigo. Tranquilo, se que a ti no te gustan los chicos, así que no voy a intentar nada

Kaito parecía aliviado, se había quitado un peso de encima. Pero igualmente no se atrevió a mirar a Gakupo a la cara.

Por su parte Gakupo parecía shockeado. Tenía un cara cómica, la boca abierta con una ceja levantada. En seguida recuperó un posición normal y habló.

-Ejem, después de lo que me acabas de decir no creo que podamos seguir siendo amigos

-Vale, pero por favor, sígueme tratando igual, no voy a insistir mas

-Mm creo que no me has entendido, no quiero ser mas tu amigo

Dicho esto, Gakupo deposito un suave beso en los labios de Kaito, que se intensifico mucho pero por culpa de una cosa llamada oxigeno tuvieron que separarse.

-Te amo, Kaito. Siempre lo hice

-Yo también te amo -susurró Kaito al lado de su oreja, antes de fundirse en otro interminable beso.

_Te amo _fue lo que pensaron los dos antes de caer rendidos ante el sueño, ya que ninguno de los dos había dormido esa semana.

_**EXTRA**_

_-Te amo, Kaito. Siempre lo hice_

_-Yo también te amo -susurró Kaito al lado de su oreja, antes de fundirse en otro interminable beso._

Len se alejo de el aula de arte, seguido por Rin

-Creo que esos dos van a ir juntos de aquí adelante.

-Si, que bonito es el amor.. -dijo Rin en un suspiro

-Por cierto,, has tomado fotos?

-Siii, las voy a vender a las fujoshis de el instituto hehehehe

-Te lo prohíbo, ya han sufrido bastante

-Porfiii Len, no te molestare mas!

-Que no

-Pero..

Len se giro y la calló con un beso. Era la mejor manera de hacer callara a Rin, aunque no de el todo ya que después seguiría hablando aún mas.

Pero a Len le daba igual, por algo la amaba, pensó mientras caminaba cogido de la mano con su amada hermanita.

_Siempre te amaré, Rin_

**Siempre te amaré, Len**

Siempre te amaré, Kaito

_**Siempre te amaré, Gakupo**_

**FIN**

_**Notas finales**_

_Bueno, pues este es mi primer fic de vocaloid, jajaja, se que ha quedado mal pero tampoco es algo que sobrepase el limite de lo malo no? Dejar reviews :3_


End file.
